Hao Xiang
by Aiko Blue
Summary: "Kejeniusanmu sudah berlebihan,"


**.**

" **Hao Xiang"**

 **.**

 **NARUTO © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Hao Xiang © Aiko Blue**

 **.**

" _Saya mendapat keuntungan berupa kepuasan batin atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tenten membergut sebal begitu Neji menarik paksa secara tiba-tiba sepasang _earphone_ yang sedang menggantung di kedua ruang dengarnya.

"Apa―"

"Hei, Tenten, coba kau dengarkan aku."

―memotong ucapan pula. Ingatkan Tenten kalau si jenius Hyuuga ini adalah seseorang yang berkedudukan khusus di hatinya. Sehingga tabu rasanya jika Tenten menghajarnya.

Tenten menghela napas berat, memberi anggukan kecil, dan menatap lurus ke sapasang mata yang nyaris terlihat tanpa pupil milik Neji. "Baiklah, aku dengarkan."

Wajah Neji mendadak berubah menjadi sejuta kali lebih serius ketimbang biasanya, hal ini otomatis membuat Tenten menegakkan duduknya dan mengumpulkan semua perhatian dan fokusnya pada Neji seorang. Tenten punya firasat kuat, Neji tidak sedang mengajaknya bercanda.

"Jangan tertawa, oke?"

Tenten mengangguk.

"Aku serius." Kata Neji tajam.

"Aku tidak akan tertawa." Kata Tenten cepat-cepat. "Sedikit pun." Dia bersumpah.

Neji menghela napas pendek, lalu memejamkan mata seolah sedang mengumpulkan tekad _. Ini aneh_ batin Tenten. Ia tak pernah meihat Neji dalam keadaan tidak percaya diri dan gugup seperti ini. Mendadak, Tenten menjadi ikut tegang.

Dalam satu tarikan napas panjang, Neji membuka kelopak matanya. Menyorot langsung, lurus-lurus, tepat ke sapasang mata coklat tua milik Tenten. Dan Tenten harus mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk berapas tiap bersilobok lekat dengan manik si Hyuuga yang satu ini.

" _Hao xiang hao xiang he ni zai yiqi_."

"Eh?"

Tenten membelalak. Neji bicara dalam bahasa ibunya. Dan kalau diterjemahkan maka artinya akan menjadi _Aku ingin, aku rindu bersama denganmu_.

" _He ni yiqi shu tianshang de xing xing_."

 _Menghitung bintang-bintang di langit bersamamu_. Tenten menahan napas. Sepasang manik Neji kini menguncinya tanpa cela.

" _Shouji chuntian de xiyu_."

 _Mengumpulkan gerimis hujan di musim semi._

" _Hao xiang hao xiang he ni zai yiqi_."

 _Aku ingin, aku rindu bersama denganmu_ , Neji mengulang kalimat itu lagi. Dan Tenten yakin wajahnya sudah sewarna dengan rambut Sakura.

" _Ting ni shushou gulao de gushi_."

 _Untuk mendengarkanmu bercerita tentang dongeng-dongeng lama._

" _Xi shu ni yanzhong de qingyi_."

 _Untuk menghitung sorotan kasih sayang yang halus di matamu_. Kali ini, tenten yakin wajahnya sudah kompak dengan warna rambut Gaara. Ia sudah kehilangan semua suaranya, tiap suku kata yang keluar dari bibir Neji menelan semua tiang-tiang pertahanannya tanpa perlawanan.

" _Hao xiang hao xiang hao xiang hao xiang_."

Neji berhenti. Sorot matanya sulit terbaca. Keraguan, dan sebersit rasa takut serta harapan berkecamuk di sana. Namun Tenten merasa ia jauh lebih parah. Dalam sekejap, suasana mendadak begitu hening dan mendebarkan.

Neji berdeham, pada akhirnya. "Jadi," Ujarnya sedikit keki. "bagaimana?"

Tenten menelan ludah dengan susah payah. "Bagaimana apanya?"

Neji meringis kecil kemudian menggosok canggung tengkuknya. "Apa sudah cukup?"

Tenten bisa merasakan jantungnya berdentum-dentum dalam sangkar iganya. "Apanya?"

"Yang tadi aku katakan." Jawab Neji. "Apa sudah cukup bagus? Aku sedang melatih pelafalan bahasa China ku."

"Apa?"

Neji menghela napas. "Ayahku mendatangkan seorang guru sastra, orang China."

Tenten melotot lebar. Otaknya berusaha mengejar apa yang dikatakan Neji. Satu demi satu, Tenten merangkai dalam benaknya. Melatih pelafalan... bahasa China... guru sastra... orang China. _Jangan bilang..._

"Dia memintaku memelajari sastra China terlebih dahulu. Dan berhubung kau masih keturunan Negeri Tirai Bambu, aku rasa meminta pendapatmu bukan hal yang buruk.

 _Tidak lucu._ Tenten mendengus jengkel. _Jadi yang tadi itu hanya latihan buatmu?_ Tenten ingin berteriak, tapi suaranya terlanjur ditelan malu dan marah.

"Jadi, bagaimana menurutmu?" Tanya Neji ringan tanpa beban dan merasa bersalah.

Kedua tangan Tenten mengepal kuat. Ia tergoda sekali untuk meninju Neji detik ini juga, tapi Tenten berhasil menahannya. Sambil memaksakan senyum, Tenten buka suara. "Lumayan." Sahutnya datar.

Satu alis Neji terangkat tak nyaman. "Hanya itu?"

Gigi Tenten kini saling bergemelatuk. _Masih berani bilang begitu kau, Neji?_ "Kenapa memangnya?"

Neji tersenyum miring. "Itu saja yang bisa kau katakan?"

 _Sombong_ , batin Tenten makin gusar. "Kenapa? Tidak biasa disebut lumayan, yaa? Ah, aku bisa maklum, kok. Kau kan memang selalu dipuja sempurna, brilian, bagus sekali, hebat, mengaggumkan dan sebagainya. Hyuuga Neji begini, Hyuuga Neji begitu. Baiklah, baiklah, aku bohong. Pelafalanmu sempurna, tanpa cacat, seperti biasanya. Kejeniusanmu sudah berlebihan, Hyuuga Neji."

Bibir tipis Neji menukik membentuk senyum irit yang pongah. "Jujur itu penting, Tenten."

Tenten mendengus gusar. "Terserah." Ia bangkit dari duduknya. "Aku ada urusan lain, permisi."

Satu tangan Neji buru-buru menyambar pergelangan tangan Tenten. "Tunggu," Neji menahan. "Ada satu lagi,"

Tenten memutar bola matanya malas. "Apa?"

" _Wo ai ni_ , apa artinya?"

"Aku mencintaimu." Jawab Tenten ketus tak sabaran.

Neji tersenyum puas. "Aku juga."

"Hah?"

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

A/N: Kayaknya Aiko jatuh cinta sama pair ini :33333333

 **Hao Xiang Hao Xiang** **Vicky Zhao**

 **Bougenvile, sherry ai, Ve Wolowitz, Silverberg Norn, yamanaka tenten, nazliahaibara, Aimore, lydiasyafira, Hercule Poirot12, Guest, teeeneji, Sasara Keiko, Miyu kimmiy, mermaizing.** Thanks for your review at my NejiTen fanfiction : *pelukin satu-satu* Aiko sayang kalian :'D *ketjuph jidatnya*

 **Juga untuk semua fave dan follow-nya** :')))))) *peluk rapet*

 **Dan untuk semua sillent reader, makasih atas waktunya membaca cerita Aiko** :'))))) *terjang penuh cinta*

 _Review_?


End file.
